Second Spanish Republicball
Spanish Republic |nativename = República Española |image = Republic of Spainball.png |government = Federal multi-party semi-presidential republic |language = Spanish (officials at regional level: Catalan, Basque) |capital = Madridball (1931-1936) Valenciaball (1936-1937) Barcelonaball (1937-1939) |affiliation = League of Nationsball |religion = Catholicism |enemies = Francoist Spainball Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball|founded = 1931|predecessor = Kingdom of Spainball (1874–1931) |successor = Government of the Spanish Republic in exileball Francoist Spainball |ended = 1939|status =Government exiled (died in 1977) |friends = Soviet Unionball Mexicoball Cataloniaball Basqueball|likes = Revolutions, Communism, Democracy, Paracuellos.|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Spainball (1874–1931)|predicon = First Spanish Republic|predicon_n = Spanish Empire|onlysuccessor =Francoist Spainball |nexticon =Francoist Spain |nexticon_n = |personality = Anti-Fascist|hates = Facists, nazis, exile|intospace = no|bork = No pasarán No pasarán}}The Second Republic of Spainball, sometimes simply called Republican Spainball '''was the second republic (commune?) of Spain who existed between 1931 and 1939 (though the factions inside it did not get along), and dissapeared with the end of the Spanish Civil War, starting the francoist spanish dictatorship. At the present the flag is ported by the people who want a Third Republic ¡Viva la República Española!. History Second Spanish Republicball was born on April 14th, 1931 after the military dictatorship that ruled Spain prior was overthrown in 1930. In December of 1931, a new constitution was adopted and Spain was now a new modern liberal republic. The new republican government had attempted to pass new reforms, but they were slow and in 1933, the conservative CEDA Party took over and suspended the reforms. In response, socialist Spainballs protested in Asturia in 1934, but were supressed. In 1936, all left wing political parties in Spain joined together to form the Popular Front and narrowly won the 1936 election, the last election in Spain until the 1970s. In 1936, rebellious leaders and soldiers revolted and seized Spanish Moroccoball and much of the mainland, but were stopped in the mainland by the various militias and armed supporters of the republic and loyalists of the Spanish Republican Armed Forces. This started the Spanish Civil War and Second Spanish Republicball had to fight against the Nationalists for his survival who were supported by Nazi Germanyball and Kingdom of Italyball. He in 1936, Spanish Republicball appealed to League of Nationsball for help, but to no avail and relied only on aid from Soviet Unionball and Mexicoball and received volunteers from all over the world in the form of the International Brigades. Throughout the entire war, Madridball was laid siege to and was defended by its native inhabitants and the International Brigades to defend the city during the Siege of Madrid. The republic would score some victories, but the Nationalists exploited the republic's weak and fractured leadership and scored a major victory at the Battle of the Ebro. By 1939, the republic was defeated and fled into exile while the Spanish mainland was turned into a fascist dictatorship. Relationships Friends * Soviet Unionball - helped me in civil war against Ugli dictatorship, help arrived way too late tho * Mexicoball - Thanks for accepting refugees and giving me weapons to fight * Cataloniaball - Independent son, we fought Franco together to end imperialism please stop wanting of independence, son is tired of yuor shit * Basqueball - Same as Cataloniaball, died too soon tho * Popular Front - Patriotic citizens and defenders of the republic. You will always be remembered and sacrifices not forgotten. * International Brigades - Proud patriotic volunteers. Thank you for helping. * Comintern - helped me internationally and gave me volunteers. Enemies * Francoist Spainball - '''OF FUCKINGS YUO, I COULD OF HAVINGS BEING GREAT REPUBLIC BUT YOU OF FUCKED IT WITH YOUR FILTHY DICTATORSHIP, 1936 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE, DIE IMPERIALIST FRANCO, DIE! HIJO DE PUTA! MALDITO GILIPOLLAS! ME CAGO EN DIOS Y EN LA VIRGEN PUTA! * Spanish Moroccoball - GOD DAMN FASCIST THUG AND TRAITOR! * Nazi Germanyball - Helped Franco in civil war, 1945 best year of my life! * Kingdom of Italyball - Same as Naziball, too bad Il Duce came from glorious socialism to filthy fascism Gallery S6abp6kkb6u31.png|artist: Porygon4S Spanish Civilwar Comic.png Unknown.jpeg Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Republic Category:Spainball Category:Iberia Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Moroccoball Category:Western Saharaball Category:Equatorial Guineaball Category:West Europe Category:Southwest Europe Category:South Europe Category:Latin Category:World Cup Participants